The Reason
by ongdult
Summary: [SEQUEL PEDOFILE] Akashi kembali ke kehidupan Tetsuya. Namun ada yang berubah dari Tetsuya. Apa alasannya? YAOI. Warn! typo(s), ooc, absurd [Akakuro]


**The Reason**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko No Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatosi

Story by seilurou (vid)

Warn! Absurd, OOC, typo(s)

DLDR!

Note: jarak umur Akakuro 10 tahun.

Enjoy Reading~

* * *

Seijuurou pikir, setelah ia bertemu dengan Tetsuya lagi, semua akan kembali seperti seperti dulu. Berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Tetsuya dengan segala tingkah manisnya yang selalu sukses membuatnya terpesona. Seijuurou yakin sekali, ada yang berubah dari Tetsuya. Tidak, bukan fisiknya, pemuda biru itu masih selalu mempesona kok. Hanya saja, Tetsuya kini lebih dingin, ya mungkin Seijuurou akui itu karena dirinya, dan ia juga selalu minta minta maaf. Tapi Tetsuya yang dikenalnya sebagai bocah ceria dan tidak bisa diam kini menjadi sosok lebih pendiam. Ia mulai memperhatikannya sejak pertemuannya kembali dengan Tetsuya di malam itu, dimana Tetsuya hanya menjawab seperlunya ketika ia bertanya didalam mobil. Seijuurou sempat berpikir apakah mungkin Tetsuya berubah karena kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, dan ketika ia bertanya pada kepala pelayan di mansionnya, pria paruh baya itu sedikit membenarkan kalau tuan mudanya itu terpukul sekali ketika ia harus kehilangan kedua orangtuanya akibat kecelekaan diusianya yang baru 8 tahun, 3 tahun kepergiannya ke luar negeri untuk kuliah.

.

.

* * *

 _Tetsuya yang berusia 8 tahun tampak cemberut di sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam dinding di ruangan itu._

 _"Sawamura-san, Tou-san dan Kaa-san kenapa belum datang? Mereka kan janji akan pulang dan merayakan ulang tahun Tetsuya"_

 _"Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka datang, Tetsuya-sama. Anda bersabarlah" jawab pelayan itu. Tiba-tiba telepon di ruangan itu berbunyi , Sawamura segera mengangkatnya. Tak lama raut wajahnya berubah terkejut._

 _"Sawamura-san, siapa yang-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pelayannya sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu._

 _"Tuan muda, saya berjanji akan selalu berada disisi anda. Tuan muda tidak akan sendiri, ada kami semua" Tetsuya bingung, ia sempat melihat setetes air mata pelayannya itu jatuh._

 _"A-ada apa? Kenapa kau…menangis? Apa telpon tadi itu dari Tou-san dan Kaa-san?"_

 _._

 _Tetsuya paham sekarang. Kenapa tiba-tiba pelayan dan maid-maidnya menangis, tentang perkataan Sawamura kemarin, dan kenapa orangtuanya tidak kunjung datang. Orangtuanya tidak akan lagi bisa menemaninya, mereka telah pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih butuh perhatian mereka sendirian. Orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan pesawat sesaat sebelum mendarat ke Haneda airport. Tiba-tiba pesawat itu meledak di udara. Setidaknya itu yang didengarnya dari Sawamura. Sebentar lagi mobil yang membawa peti berisi jasad orangtuanya akan tiba. Dan benar saja, tak lama dua buah mobil berhenti didepan mansion Kuroko._

 _Pemakaman Mr & Mrs selesai beberapa saat lalu. Pelayat juga telah pulang, menyisakan Tetsuya yang tertidur di gendongan Sawamura akibat kelelahan menangis._

 _"Sawamura, kami titip Tetsuya untuk sementara, besok kami akan berusaha membujuknya lagi untuk tinggal bersama kami. kami tidak bisa membiarkannya tinggal di sendiri. Jika bersama kami, masih ada Chihiro yang menemani" Mrs. Mayuzumi, adik dari ayah Tetsuya._

 _"Baik, Mayuzumi-san, saya akan menjaga tuan muda"_

 _._

 _Seperti yang Chihiro duga, esoknya ketika dia dan ibunya membujuk Tetsuya untuk tinggal bersama mereka, Tetsuya menolak. Pemuda kelabu berusia 20 tahun itu sudah mengeluarkan segala cara, namun tetap tidak bisa mengubah kekeraskepalaan adik sepupu kesayangannya itu._

 _"Baiklah, kau akan tetap tinggal disini. Tapi jika kau butuh sesuatu atau keperluan lain, jangan lupa hubungi Nii-san oke" Chihiro mengacak rambut adiknya itu._

 _"Ya, nii-san"_

 _"Kami pergi dulu. Kalian jaga Tetsuya baik-baik" Mrs. Mayuzumi menatap para maid dan pelayan._

 _"Baik, Nyonya" Semuanya membungkuk hormat._

.

.

* * *

"Tetsuya, maaf karena saat itu tidak bisa menemani Tetsuya ketika pemakaman paman dan bibi, Aku sungguh menyesal. Jika saja dosen-"

"Itu bukan hal penting yang harus kau lakukan, Seijuurou- _san_ " Lihat. Bahkan Tetsuya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _san_. Dengan nada datar sedatar wajahnya kini. Kemana panggilan Sei- _nii_ nya yang dulu selalu ia ucapkan itu.

"Tetsuya?"

"Ya?" tanpa menoleh, pemuda biru masih fokus membaca buku.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Memang aku kenapa?" Tetsuya kini melihat kearah pemuda 26 tahun disebelahnya.

"Aku merasa kau yang sekarang berbeda. Dan bisakah kau behenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel _–san_?

"Aku masih sama-" Tetsuya terkejut ketika tiba-tiba bahunya dicengkram erat. Ia baru akan protes, namun Seijuurou lebih dulu berbicara.

"Dengar! Lihat mataku, Tetsuya! Katakan padaku masalahmu padaku. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini. Kau seperti orang asing. Aku mohon, aku sudah berkali-kali minta maaf jika memang ini karena kepergianku-"

"Tidak! aku bahkan tidak masalah dengan itu. Aku.. aku sudah memaafkanmu" Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya, menolak menatap mata heterocom didepannya.

"Kalau begitu katakan, Tetsuya. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau terbuka padaku, dan tidak menyimpan masalahmu sendiri seperti ini" Kini Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou. Raut wajah frustasi dan khawatir tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya yang tengah menunduk itu. Tetsuya mengambil tangan Seijuurou yang masih mencengkram bahunya, menggenggamnya lembut.

"Maaf.." lirih. Bahkan Seijuurou merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Maaf sudah membuat Seijuurou- _nii_ khawatir" Seijuurou mendongak mendongak menatap mata biru didepannya. Itu Tetsuya nya. Tetsuya nya kembali. Tidak ada lagi pandangan kosong dan acuh padanya. Buru-buru ia memeluk Tetsuya erat.

"Aku senang kau kembali menjadi Tetsuya ku yang dulu. Kau bisa mulai cerita padaku tentang masalahmu"

"Aku… aku hanya lelah dengan hidupku setelah kepergian Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Chihiro-nii, paman dan bibi semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Aku semakin merasa sendiri. Tidak ada orang yang bisa kuajak berdiskusi. Lalu menyibukkan diri dengan klub basket di …"

"Ssst.. tenanglah Tetsuya. Kau punya aku disini. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku selalu berada disampingmu"

"Seijuurou- _nii_ tidak akan pergi lagi?"

"Ya. Aku sudah resmi menggantikan Otou-san untuk mengelola perusahaan disini, jadi aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Kau boleh kembali melakukan rutinitasmu menjadi tamu kecil di mansionku"

"Aku tidak kecil!"

"Hoo~ kau sudah tumbuh besar begitu?"

"Tentu saja! Sebentar lagi aku akan lebih tinggi dari Sei- _nii_! Lihat saja!"

"Wah wah. Apa ini tidak salah? Aku digertak oleh bocah SMA. Kalau kau bilang sudah besar, mari kita buktikan" Seijuurou menyeringai melihat Tetsuya cemberut. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Tetsuya dalam mode merajuk seperti ini.

"Baik- Eh tunggu, bagaimana cara membuktikan- HUWAA! Seijuurou-nii! Menyingkir dari atas- mmpphh" Bibir keduanya bertemu. Perlahan Seijuurou melumat pelan bibir orang masih melotot tak percaya. 'Sial! Kenapa bibirnya manis sekali!' Pikir Seijuurou. Hampir saja Seijuurou lepas diri kalau saja Tetsuya mendorongnya karena kehabisan nafas.

"SEI- _NII_ SENGAJA MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA?" ujar si biru sewot. Seijuurou terkekeh.

"Kau tidak tahu saja kalau aku sudah lama ingin mencicipi bibrmu. Kau tau, sejak perkenalan kita pertama kali dank au mencium bibirku ketika aku memberimu vanilla, aku langsung jatuh cinta. Sayang sekali kau waktu itu masih kecil, jadi aku menahan diriku selama itu untuk tidak mencium bibirmu" Mendengarnya, Tetsuya mendelik tak percaya dengan pengakuan frontal si merah.

"Apa?!"

"Tetsuya dengar, aku mencintaimu. Aku tak sabar ingin menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya, menjadi Nyonya Akashi yang akan mendampingiku. Ah tidak, tapi kau masih harus menyelesaikan sekolahmu juga kuliahmu nanti. Ah sial. Aku masih harus menunggu selama itu. Ah tapi kalau ingin sekarang, aku siap-"

"Sei- _nii_ kau mirip paman-paman mesum!" Tetsuya melempar bantal sofa kea rah si merah itu.

"ohoo~ lihat siapa yang mengataiku paman mesum? Kau tidak sadar diri ya? Kau yang menggodaku dulu"

"Kapan aku menggoda-" belum sempat Tetsuya meneruskan kalimatnya, Seijuurou sudah menindihnya lagi.

"Pertama-tama, bagaimana kalau kau beri kekasih barumu ini ciuman dulu?"

"A-APA?! SEI-HMPPPH"

Sudahlah Tetsuya, kau tidak bisa melawan. Nikmati saja ciuman itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **END**

 **Akhirnya kelar juga sequelnya.**

 **Gomen kalau misal mengecewakan.**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Kelima pemuda berurai warna-warni itu tengah berkumpul diruang keluarga mansion Akashi. Well, kalau dulu mereka membahas tugas sekolah, kini mereka membahas kerjasama bisnis mereka. Suasana damai sebelum suara pintu ruangan dibuka tak sabaran.

"Seijuurou- _nii_ _baka_! Kau berjanji akan mengajariku untuk persiapan tes masuk universitas, Kau pasti lupa kan?! Lihat ini sudah jam berapaaaa?!" Semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu terkejut, kecuali Seijuurou tentu saja. Sudah biasa. Empat pemuda lainnya merasa _de javu_ dengan keadaan ini. Tetsuya berdiri tepat disamping sofa single yang diduduki Seijuurou dengan tangan bersedekap didepan dada. Ngambek ceritanya.

"Aku tidak lupa kok, sayang. Hanya saja ini masih membahas proyek bersama teman-temanku sebentar. Kau tunggu saja di kamarku"

"Tidak mau! Pokok harus SE-KA-RANG!"

"Baiklah, tapi berikan dulu _password_ nya"

"Apa? Tidak akan!"

"Ayolah, kali ini kuberi keringanan hanya satu kali. Cepat kan?"

"Sei- _nii_ bodoh ya? Ada teman-teman mu disini!" Keempat pemuda yang sejak tadi menonton dalam diam sedikit meringis mendengar ada orang yang berani menyebut seorang Akashi bodoh. Mungkin pemuda biru itu perlu diberi penghargaan.

"Lalu? memangnya kenapa dengan mereka? Kalau tidak mau yasudah, aku masih harus melanjutkan rapat proyek ini-"

"Baiklah baiklah! Hanya sekali kan passwordnya?" Dan CUP. Tetsuya mengecup bibir Seijuurou. Baru saja akan melepaskan, tangan Seijuurou menahan tengkuk Tetsuya dan kecupan berubah lumatan-lumatan hingga perang lidah. GULP. Semua yang menontonnya menelan ludah.

'Sial sekali Akashi. Membuatku On saja' ujar Aomine dalam hati.

'Ku-kurokocchi tidak polos lagi- _ssu'_

'Dasar pedofile- _nanodayo_ " kacamata Midorima sudah retak sejak tadi.

'Wah Kurochin mahir juga. KRAUS KRAUS' Murasakibara masih sambil memakan maibou nya.

Ciuman mereka sudah selesai. Tetsuya buru-buru berlari menuju kamar Seijuurou dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Ia malu sekali ciumannya ditonton orang. Sedang Seijuurou hanya menyeringai puas.

"Well, kita lanjutkan besok disini, di jam yang sama. Aku harus mengurus kekasih imutku dulu" Dan dengan santai, Seijuurou melangkah santai keluar ruangan itu, meninggalkan keempat pemuda lainnya cengo.

"Apa kita baru saja… diusir?"


End file.
